Stop What You're Doing And Love Me
by HaveManners
Summary: Sakura has pent up sexual frustration after her boyfriend "Naruto" ignores her sexual needs for 6 months. Sakura decided to take things into her own hands. LEMON. Requested by ssvidel3


I do now own Naruto.

Story requested by ssvidel3

I hope you and everyone who reads it enjoys it.

please leave a review if you want.

Thanks for reading.

* * *

Stop What You're Doing And Love Me

.

.

.

"Ino, Naruto and I have been dating for 6 months and not once did he made a move on me. We haven't had sex in 6 months!" Sakura groaned, pulling her hair in frustration. Ino laughed.

"You know how Naruto is Sakura." Ino chuckled, fixing the flowers in her shop. Sakura suddenly sat up, her eyes landing on Ino. Ino groaned.

"You want me to help you right?" Ino asked, putting hands on her hips. Sakura nodded.

"You know me so well Ino." Sakura said, clapping her hands in appreciation.

"We're best friends Forehead, it's kinda given." Ino smirked.

"Sure, sure Ino-pig." Sakura laughed. "So what's the plan?"

Ino tapped her chin in thought and then she gasped. "I have the perfect idea to get Naruto have sex with you." Ino informed, happily. At this Sakura sat, listening intently.

"You need to make the first move. You'll need to dress sexy and put on some make up." Ino told her. "And the best way to achieve that is the dance tonight."

Sakura smiled at the plan but then frowned. "What am I going to wear? I don't have that much..sexy stuff in my closet..." Sakura told Ino, who beamed.

"Don't you worry. I was waiting for this moment for a long time. I have the perfect outfit." Ino said, grinning evilly.

Sakura looked at Ino wearily. "I'm not going to like this am I?" Sakura said mostly to herself.

.

.

.

Sakura sat in Ino's room getting ready. Ino pinned Sakura's hair on top her head stylishly, letting loose curls fall on her neck and a few in her face.

"Did you tell him you'll meet him there?" Ino asked, fixing Sakura's hair.

"Yes, though he wasn't convinced that easily. I had to threaten him." Sakura told Ino before giggling. Ino giggled after putting the finishing touches on Sakura's hair.

"Done! Now time for the dress!" Ino said, rushing into her closet and pulled out a short leather ruby red dress. Sakura's eyes opened in shock.

"Ino I can't wear that!" Sakura screeched.

"Oh yes you can!" Ino said, approaching Sakura with an evil glint. Sakura tried to run but Ino caught her before she could get far.

"Come on Forehead. You asked for me help so let me help" Ino said, pushing the dress in Sakura's hands, who reluctantly put it on. Sakura stood in front of the mirror looking gorgeous and sexy.

"My best work yet!" Ino squealed. "Naruto is going to cum when he sees you in this dress."

Sakura blushed and agreed with Ino. The dress hugged her tightly in all the right places. It made her feel the sexiest she has ever been. Her red lipstick and earrings matched it beautifully.

"Now for the shoes."

Ino pulled out a pair of 5 inch heels the same colour as the dress. Sakura slipped them on and was now ready to attending the dance. Sakura glanced at Ino and gave her a grateful smile.

"I'm sorry you can't attend Ino.." Sakura gave her an apologetic look. "With the baby coming and all."

Ino waved her off. "Sai would kill me if he caught me out this late at night dancing my ass off." Ino said, laughing. "Now go get your man girl and tell me all the details tomorrow." Sakura nodded and told Ino goodbye before heading to the dance.

.

.

.

Having a boyfriend who was next in line for hokage to become hokage was one thing but having an oblivious boyfriend was even worse. She spent all night trying to get him to fuck her senseless but all her hints failed.

When she arrived earlier, she rubbed up against him sexily trying to get him to notice her sexual distress.

"Sakura chan are you cold?" he asked which made Sakura seethe. She tried again when they were dancing. She was hoping he would notice and take them home so he can ravish her. She would rub her thigh against his crotch accidentally, giving him lustful looks.

"Sakura chan you dance so funny!" he said, laughing.

She tried once more when they were sitting by the table eating with their friends. She would rub her foot against his inner thigh and occasionally brush the cock she wanted to suck so bad. The he asked the most ridiculous question ever.

"Sakura chan is your foot itching?" he asked, making Sakura get up from her seat in frustration and anger, leaving a confused Naruto behind.

Here was she now standing watch the fool dance with Hinata. Sakura growled. To hell with this dance. To hell with this dress. She was going to get what she wants, right now.

"To hell with this." Sakura hissed, walking bristly towards Naruto and the seemingly blind girl. Sakura tapped him on his shoulder. He spun around and Sakura gave him a scalding glare. Sakura grabbed him by his hand and dragged him deep into the surrounding forest.

Hinata watched as Sakura dragged Naruto away. "Naruto kun...?"

"Hey hey Sakura chan what's wrong?" Naruto asked worried, afraid he angered his girlfriend. Sakura spun around so quickly Naruto had no time to react. Sakura pushed him against a tree.

"For the entire night..." Sakura breathed out slowly. "I tried...but you're so oblivious!" Sakura screeched. Sakura gripped him by his shirt. "Naruto, I'm taking what's mine!" Sakura let go of him and got on her knees. She ripped Naruto's pants and boxers with her chakra laced hands.

"S-sakura chan..." Naruto whispered, blushing.

Sakura grabbed his cock with her petite hands and shoved it in her mouth. She hungrily sucked and licked as it grew bigger and bigger until his long thick and hot cock throbbed within her mouth.

"Sakura chan..." Naruto said, letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He gripped her head gently, letting his hands roam through her hair which was now undone.

Sakura held her hand at the base of his cock and sucked his pick tip. She let her tongue rolled all over it. She then shoved it deep into the back of her throat making Naruto grunt and moan. She moved back and forth, sucking hard and deep. She pulled it out of her mouth with a loud pop as she moved her hand up and down his saliva drenched cock.

"Sakura chan...your the best headmistress..." Naruto smiled, looking down lustfully at his girlfriend. Sakura smiled before going down on his cock hungrily. Sakura licked from his balls right to the tip of cock as saliva dripped from his balls, clearly running down his leg. She then forced it into her mouth once more, sucking it like she was starved for milk.

Naruto gripped her head tighter and started thrusting into her mouth. "Sakura chan... I'm..." he moaned, thrusting deeper and hitting the back of her throat. Sakura moaned against his cock while her other hand shifted her underwear and rubbed her nub roughly.

Naruto grunted as he thrust his hips into her mouth once more before releasing his seed. Sakura's eyes widened as Naruto's cum filled her mouth.

"Drink all of it Sakura chan..." Naruto growled, looking down at her lustfully. "Don't waste any of it." Sakura nodded as Naruto pulled his cock out, leaving his cum to run down her chin. Sakura swallowed the salty thick liquid in 2 gulps. She licked the rest of it from her lips. Naruto moaned as she drank all of his seed.

Sakura looked up at Naruto lustfully as his breath came out ragged. "Naruto, please..." Sakura pleaded and Naruto didn't even had to say anything. Her forced her on her all fours, her wet pussy and ass facing him. Naruto licked his lips in anticipation before he ripped off her black panty.

Naruto knelt down behind her and slapped his cock on her ass, rubbing it on her wet entrance. Sakura moaned, pushing back on his cock.

"Stop teasing me Naruto!" Sakura screamed, making Naruto chuckle.

"Sakura chan, you were teasing me for the entire night..." Naruto smirked as he placed his head by her entrance.

"You knew?!" Sakura shouted, looking back and sending him a glare. Naruto smirked and thrust into her, his full length hitting her spot. Sakura screamed and moaned as Naruto began thrusting into her with slow but deep thrusts.

"Oh yes Naruto!" Sakura screamed.

Naruto changed his angle and thrust harder making her scream for more. Naruto picked up the pace as he rammed into her harder and deeper. Skin slapping against skin was echoing out through the forest as Naruto gripped Sakura's legs, spreading them so he could hit her most intimate spots. Sakura used her hands for support as Naruto raised her legs, spreading them wide and thrusting into her from behind.

"Kami... Naruto...I'm..." Sakura barely managed out as Naruto's cock hit her deeper and harder. Sakura felt her stomach tighten and she released onto Naruto's cock.

"Naruto!" Sakura screamed as Naruto still fucked her with his hung cock. Her juices lathered Naruto's cock making it glisten in the moonlight. Naruto breathed in deeply as her scent filled his nostrils. He pushed deeper into her as his balls slapped against her, making squelching sounds. Her juices coated his balls as they slapped against her pussy, leaving Sakura in pure bliss.

Naruto pulled out of Sakura and laid back on the grass, smirking at her from his position. Sakura licked her lips as Naruto looked at her from his spot. She knew what he wanted and complied. Sakura crawled over the Naruto and straddled him. His cock aimed at her soaked pussy. Naruto quickly grabbed her hips and pushed her down on his length.

"Naruto!" Sakura moaned, as she bounced on his cock. Her breast bounced up and down like two guns ready to kill. Naruto growled in lust and grabbed them, kneading them like dough. Sakura rode Naruto's dick fast and hard. His cock rubbed erotically against her walls making her moan and scream in pleasure.

"Sakura chan!" Naruto managed out before he grabbed her ass cheeks and began thrusting upwards. Skin against skin. The moved in tandem. Naruto's cock buried deeper into Sakura as he thrust upwards, hitting her sweet spot. Sakura fell forward and used her hands as support to hold her self up was Naruto fucked her viciously, coaxing his own release. Sakura leaned down and kissed him harder. He reacted automatically and forced his tongue in her mouth. Their tongues danced for dominance but Naruto won as he hit deeper, making Sakura gasp and moan.

"Sakura chan I'm about to..." Naruto groaned in pleasure. Sakura bent down and whispered breathlessly in his ear. "Me too..."

Naruto picked up the pace, making Sakura bounced on top his cock. Naruto moaned.

"Sakura chan..." Naruto whispered.

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted barely above a whisper.

Naruto's hot seed shot into Sakura making her sigh in pleasure as he filled her up to the brim. Sakura laid on top Naruto breathing heavily. Naruto hugged her close. His cum dribbled out from Sakura's entrance and rolled down his balls. He thrust once more, emptying himself in her. Naruto kissed her gently on her lips.

"I love you Sakura chan..." Naruto told her softly. Sakura gave him a soft glare.

"I'm going to kill you tomorrow." Sakura told him in a serious tone. Naruto's eyes widened as flashes of Sakura beating him to a pulp flashed across his mind.

"Why Sakura chan?!" Naruto whined, burying his face in her breast.

"Because you tricked me tonight!" Sakura pouted. Naruto chuckled and snuggled closer to her. Sakura smiled and kissed his forehead.

"I love you baka..." Sakura whispered.

.

.

.

Elsewhere... behind a tree and white eyed girl watched the couple.

"N-naruto kun..." she whispered as she expertly fingered herself watching the boy of her affections make love to his girlfriend.


End file.
